nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
is a Wii and Nintendo 3DS video game released by Sega and Nintendo starring Mario and Sonic characters. It is the third video game in the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games franchise, the first one to be released on the Nintendo 3DS and the first one not to be released on the Nintendo DS. This takes place in London 2012. A highly famous clocktower named Big Ben can be seen in few events. The Wii version is released in 15th November 2011 and 3DS version of this game is launched in somewhere between 1st February and March. Characters: Mario team: *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Bowser *Wario *Waluigi Sonic team: *Sonic *Tails *Shadow *Metal Mario *Blaze *Silver *Amy *Dr. Eggman *Vector *Knuckles Someone not in the series listed above: *Mii (Wii version). Unplayable/bosses: *Birdo (Wii version). She is the boss of 100m Freestyle. *Dry Bones (Both version). He is the boss of Table Tennis Singles in Wii and Sailing 470-Pair (3DS). *Dry Bowser (Both version). He is the boss of Dream Long Jump (Wii) and Sailing 470-Pair (3DS). *King Boo (Both version). He is the boss of Dream Sprint (Wii) and Badminton-Doubles (3DS). *Boo (3DS version). He is the boss of Badminton-Doubles (3DS). *Magikoopa (3DS version). He is the boss of BMX. *Dr. Eggman Nega (Both version). He is the boss of Epee (Wii) and 4x100m Relay (3DS). *E123-Omega (Both version). He is the boss of 100m (Wii) and Wrestling Freestyle (3DS). *Jet (Both version). He is the boss of Dream Discuss (Wii) and 3000m Steeplechase (3DS). *Rouge (Both version). She is the boss of 110m Hurdles (Wii) and 100m Backstroke (3DS). *Bowser/Dr. Eggman (Both version). Disguised themselves as imposters, although they're real. *Koopa Troopas/Shy Guys/Chaos/Toads: Cheers at you. They also appear in some events. Event: Wii version: *100m Sprint *110 Hurdles *4x100 Relay *Long Jump *Hammer Throw *Discus Throw *Javelin Throw *Uneven Bars *Trampoline *Rhythmic Ribbon *100m Freestyle *Synchronised Swimming *Canoeing *Canoe Sprint *Equestrian *Show Jumping *Badminton *Beach Volleyball *Table Tennis (event) *Football *Shooting *Fencing *Tracking Cycling *Dream Long Jump *Dream Rafting *Dream Discus *Dream Uneven Bars *Dream Hurdles *Dream Equestrian *Dream Sprint *Dream Trampoline *Dream Spacewalk *Dream Fencing *London Party Mode 3DS version: *100m *110m Hurdles *1500m *3000m Steeplechase *4x100 Relay *Marathon *20km Race Walk *Long Jump *Triple Jump *Pole Vault *Hammer Throw *Javelin Throw *Shot Put *100m Freestyle *100m Backstroke *100m Breaststroke *10km Marathon Swim *Platform Diving (Synchronised) *Water Polo *Synchronised Swimming (Duet) *Synchronised Swimming (Team) *Beach Volleyball *Table Tennis (Doubles) *Tennis (Singles) *Hockey *Basketball (Event) *Handball *Football *Badminton (Singles) *Badminton (Doubles) *Judo *Boxing *Taekwondo *Fencing *Wrestling Freestyle *Horizontal Bar *Balance Beam *Rings *Floor *Trampoline *Rhythmic Ribbon *Sprint *Omnium *Keirin *BMX *Show Jumping *Rowing Quadruple Sculls *1000m Kayak *Canoe Slalom *Sailing 470 *Double Trap *25m Rapid Fire Pistol *Archery (Individual) *Archery (Team) *Weightlifting *Triathlon *Modern Pentathlon Note: ''3DS version of the game has over 40-50 Olympic games while Wii version has 15-20-25. Also, 3DS version is the first Olympic game that don't include Dream games which is shown in green. '''Badge: '''In 3DS version, badges can be aquired if you get tickets for the badge machine by playing Olympic games. You can also get badges if you play medley in very special way or by doing good tasks in Story Mode.' There are list of badges: #Mario: Luigi's brother, always ready to rescue Princess Peach from Bowser. #??? #??? #Knuckles: Sonic's sparring buddy, an echidna with fists that can shatter stone. #Yoshi: Mario's easygoing, dependable pal. His tongue can grab faraway food. #??? #Blaze: A cat princess from another world who wields flame to fight evil. #Waluigi: A crafty no-goodnik, a self appointed rival to Luigi. #??? #Bowser Jr.: Bowser's pride and joy, and a little bundle of mischief. #Sonic: The world's fastest hedgehog! He hates corruption and dishonesty. #??? #Dr. Eggman: Even with an IQ of 300, this evil genius can't seem to beat Sonic. #Bowser: Mario's greatest rival and the scrounge of the Mushroom Kingdom. #Shadow: Created by a genius scientist, Shadow's speed matches Sonic's. #Tails: A kind-hearted fox kit who aids Sonic with his mechanical genius. #Daisy: The upbeat and energetic princess of Sarasaland. She adores flowers. #Metal Sonic: The super-advanced robot engineered by Dr. Eggman to surpass Sonic. #Donkey Kong: Strong as an ox and a great tree climber, but a little bit spacy. #Silver: A hedgehog from the future with psychockinetic powers. #Story Mode Cleared: Cleared all episodes in Story Mode #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #Weightlifting Ace: Won gold medals in all levels of all Weightlifting events. #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #Toad: Peach's page from the Mushroom Kingdom, always aiding Mario. #Blue Toad: Peach's page from the Mushroom Kingdom, always aiding Mario. #Yellow Toad: Peach's page from the Mushroom Kingdom, always aiding Mario #Purple Toad: Peach's page from the Mushroom Kingdom, always aiding Mario. #Goomba : Defected from the Mushroom Kingdom to serve Bowser. #Red Shy Guy: Always getting in the way, he's to bashful to show his face. #Blue Shy Guy: Always getting in the way, he's too bashful to show his face. #Yellow Shy Guy: Always getting in the way, he's too bashful to show his face. #Green Shy Guy: Always getting in the way, he's too bashful to show his face. #Lakitu : Rides a cloud through the sky. Famous for his glasses and hair. #Green & Red Shells: These Koopa Troopa shells are perfect for lobbing at rivals. #Bullet Bill : A rather dangerous fellow who is shot out of Bill Blasters. #King Boo: King of the boos, with a huge size and crown to prove him. #Boo: A bashful ghost who just can't stand to make eye contact. #Dry Bones: This animated pile of bones can fall apart and still be fine. #Magikoopa: A member of the Koopa clan that can use magic and fly on a broom. #Dry Bones: A Koopa who turned into bones after falling into lava. #Audience: Sonic's animal pals have come from the forest to cheer. #Espio: A chameleon ninja who's always cool and collected. #Charmy: Always bright and cheery, known for his flight suit and helmet. #??? #??? #??? #Hero Chao: This Chao has evolved to be kind and caring. #Dark Chao: This Chao has envolved to be a mischief-maker. #Big: Slow and mellow, this cat is a gentle giant. #Rouge: A treasue-hunting lady bat who loves jewels. #Jet: Legendary Wind Master and leader of the Babylon Rogues. #Omega: Dr. Eggman's ultimate robot, upset at being locked away. #Egg Pawn: Dr. Eggman's footsoldier robot, able to use various weapons. #Egg Flapper: Dr. Eggman's aerial sentry robot, able to fly freely. #Orbot: Dr. Eggman's aide robot, who handles chores with Cubot. #Cubot: Dr. Eggman's aide robot, mostly goofs off with Orbot. #Eggman Nega: The Eggman from Blaze's world. Polite, but ice cold. #Wenlock 1: A drop a steel shaped by George that then came to life. #Wenlock 2: His name comes from Much Wenlock, where he was born. #Wenlock 3: He's traveling around the UK on a journey to meet friends. #??? #Wenlock 5: Cheery and upbeat, he loves making new discoveries. #??? #Story Mode 1: Cleared Mario and Sonic's first episode in Story Mode. #Story Mode 2: Cleared the Challengers' and Girls' episodes in Story Mode. #Story Mode 3: Cleared the Tricksters' and the Wild Ones' episodes in Story Mode #Story Mode 4: Cleared the Final episode in Story Mode. #London Games Novice: Cleared all London Games Medleys on Easy. #??? #??? #Party Mix Novice: Cleared all Party Mix medleys on Easy. #??? #??? #Variety Novice: Cleared all Variety Medleys on Easy. #??? #??? #Custom Medley R1: Won a Custom Medley of rarity level 1. #Custom Medley R2: Won a Custom Medley of rarity level 2. #Custom Medley R3: Won a Custom Medley of rarity level 3. #Custom Medley R4: Won a Custom Medley of rarity level 4. #Custom Medley R5: Won a Custom Medley of rarity level 5. #Custom Medley R6: Won a Custom Medley of rarity level 6. #Custom Medley R7: Won a Custom Medley of rarity level 7. #Lion: The king of the beasts, complete with flowing mane. #Tiger: The stripes are comouflage, letting it sneak up on prey. #Bear: They can grow to 10 ft and weigh over 1500 lbs. #Penguin: These flightless birds are adept swimmers instead. #Eagle: The king of the skies, with wingspans up to 6 ft. #Panda: Eats 10 meals a day, or around 50 lbs. of a bamboo. #Bunny: Its big ears serve to hear and to let off body heat. #Cat: Sleeps for 14 hours a day. #Dog: Its nose is 100 million times keener than human's. #Horse: A horse never forgets the face of its caretaker. #Tropical Fish: These warm-water denizens come in all shapes and colours. #??? #Shark: Shark's serrated teeth grow back thousands of times. #Whale: The world's largest animals, growing up to 100 ft long! #Dolphin: Dolphins and porpoises are whales' smaller cousins. #Butterfly: Fuzzy caterpillars grow up to into these beautiful insects. #Bee: These hard workers live on flower nectar. Some sting! #Mantis: Known for its big, scytheshaped arms and big mandibles. #These prettily-patterned bugs play dead when in danger. #Beetle: Rhinoceros beetles use their big horns to wrestle enemies. #Strawberry: There's no seed inside, but there are little seeds on the outside. #Pineapple: Its thick, prickly outside hides a sweet treat inside. #Grapes: Black, red, or green, they're eaten raw or made into wine. #Orange: Peel and fruit are both edible, and oil is taken from the flower. #Cherry: People were eating cherries 4000 yeats ago. #Turnip: Great roasted, mashed, or made into soup. #Eggplant: In addition to the striking purple, they also come in green and white. #Corn: Steamed, boiled, or grilled, you can't go wrong with corn. #Pumpkin: Bake them into pie, or carve out a spooky jack-o-lantern! #Tomato: They held a trial to see if they're fruit or veggie. Verdict: veggie! #Tulip: Hundreds of varieties exist in a variety of shapes and colours. #Sunflower: Some grow to be 10 ft tall. They always face the sun. #??? #Rose: Roses come in a lot of colours, but never blue unless dyed. #Cherry Tree: Bears beautiful pink blossoms and some yield tasty fruit. #Palm Tree: Coconuts come from these distinctive tropical trees. #Cactus: These prickly plants can survive on very little water. #Four-Leaf Clover: A symbol of good luck. If you find one, lucky you! #Maple: Its leaves turn a vivid red when fall comes around. #Acorn: A common sight, these are a squirrel's favourite snack. #London Bus: One of London's famous red double-decker tour buses. #Car: Some run on gasoline, others on electricity. #Motorcycle: Motorcycles are great for zipping along the highway. #Bicycle: With a good bike, a person can go just anywhere! #Boat: Cut across the seven seas aboard your very own skiff! #Helipcoter: Unlike most planes, they can fly vertically or even hover. #Locomotive: Powered by steam engines, they can pull massive trains. #Rocket: Maybe we'll be vacating on the moon in these soon. #Airplane: The fastest plane flies at Mach 9.68 (7500 mph). #UFO: If you see a flying saucer, be sure to snap a photo! #Piano: They have 88 keys now, but used to have only white keys. #Guitar: Just holding a guitar makes you look 47% cooler. #Microphone: They give your singing voice a little boost. #Drums: Snares, cymbals, a big kick drum to keep rhythm. #Violin: Careful, violins carved by masters are super pricey! #Bell: Teams of 7 to 16 people play these beauties together. #Trumpet: These powerful brass horns can stir people to action. #Saxophone: A star of jazz, invented 170 years ago by Mr. Sax. #Maracas: Just grab a pair of these shakers and it's a party! #Ocarina: An ancient instrument in the shape of a goose's beak. #Sunny: A big, bright sun shining in a cloudless sky. #Cloudy: Big, fluffy clouds come to cover up the sun. #Rain: Water falls to earth, giving life to plants. #Thunder: The sound trails the flash, the result of a sonic shock wave. #Snow: Rain, frozen into crystals, and white from high air content. #Star: Make a wish on one of these and it's sure to come true. #Moon: This crescent's glow is really reflected sunlight. #Planet: I wonder if anybody lives on this one? #Aries: A astrological sign of the ram. What's your sign? #Taurus: The astrological sign of the bull. What's your sign? #Gemini: A astrological sign of the twins. What's your sign? #Cancer: A astrological sign of the crab. What's your sign? #Leo: A astrological sign of the lion. What's your sign? #Virgo: A astrological sign of the maiden. What's your sign? #Libra: A astrological sign of the scales. What's your sign? #Scorpio: The astrological sign of the scorpion. What's your sign? #Sagittarius: The astrological sign of the archer. What's your sign? #Capricorn: The astrological sign of the goat. What's your sign? #Aquarius: The astrological sign of the water jug. What's your sign? #Pisces: The astrological sign of the fish. What's your sign? #King: The king chess piece, carved in a shape of a crown. #Queen: A queen chess piece, carved in a shape of a tiara. #Bishop: A bishop chess piece, carved in a shape of a bishop's mitre. #Knight: The knight chess piece, carved in a shape of a horse's head. #Rook: The rook chess piece, carved in the shape of a castle tower. #Pawn: The pawn chess piece, carved in a shape of a soldier. #Spade: One of the four card suits, said to represent knights. #Heart: One of the four card suits, said to represent clergy. #Diamond: One of the four card suits, said to represent merchants. #Club: One of the four card suits, said to represent farmers. #Girl: A girl symbol. #Boy: A boy symbol. #Music Note: Use this when you're happy and you know it! #!! Mark: Use this when you're surprised, or you really mean it. #!? Mark: Use this when you can't believe what you're seeing. #Smilet Face: Use this when you're all smiles. #Shy Face: Use this when you're feeling a little bit bashful. #Sad Face: Use this when you're feeling blue. #Happy Face: Use this when you're feeling a-okay. #Angry Face: Use this when you're hopping mad! Oooh! ''Note: ''Please write a badge's name and its description if you got a badge that I don't '''know. ''Note: ''In 3DS version, 20 characters are sort into 5 categories: Heroes, Girls, Tricksters, Wild One and Challengers. Hero is blue and has Mario/Sonic/Luigi/Tails. Girls is pink and includes Amy/Peach/Blaze/Daisy. Tricksters is purple and contain Wario/Dr. Eggman/Waluigi/Metal Sonic. Wild Ones is brown and it only has Knuckles/Bowser/Vector/Donkey Kong. Challengers is green and it always have Yoshi/Shadow/Bowser Jr. and Silver. '''Story Mode: '''Story Mode is similar to Adventure Tour from Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games but you can't just walk around and to talk to others about missions. Snow spirits from winter version is also absent due to it takes place in spring/summer. Chaos, Shy Guys, Toads and anyone else can no longer missions for you. Crystals for breaking ice is completely gone and when you talk to someone, they do mostly challenge you. There are vexed spirit that highly resembles characters are covered in a thick, coloured fog called Phantasmal which always never talk and they challenge you in vicious way which is called 'imposters'. The fogs come from the urn what is stolen by William Kidd. There are seven fogs: blue, red, pink, orange, purple, yellow and green. If you kill imposters, the fog will thin itself. There are almost 12 locations: #Main Stadium is covered in blue fog. Belongs to Mario/Luigi. Its boss is Dry Bones/Dry Bowser. #Tower of London is covered in red fog. Belongs to Sonic/Tails. Its boss is Boo/King Boo. #Hyde Park is covered in pink fog. Belongs to Amy/Daisy/Peach/Blaze. Its boss is Rouge. #Tower Bridge is covered in orange fog. Belongs to Yoshi/Silver/Shadow. Its boss is Jet/Bowser Jr. #British Muesum is covered in purple fog. Belongs to everyone. Its boss is Dr. Egggman Nega. #London Tennis Club is unaffected. Belongs to Waluigi. Its boss is Metal Sonic/Mario. #Eton Dorney is covered in yellow fog. Belongs to Wario. Its boss is Dr. Eggman. #ExCel London is unaffected. Belongs to Donkey Kong. Its boss is E123 Omega. #Horse Guards Parade is covered in green fog. Belongs to Vector/Knuckles. Its boss is Bowser. #Stonehenge (place) is unaffected. Belongs to Shy Guys/Bowser Jr. Its boss is Magikoopa. #Big Ben is unaffected. Belongs to everyone. Its boss is Dr. Eggman/Bowser. Part 1: At first, Mario/Sonic and their allies as well as other peoples went to Main Stadium. They thought Olympic and opening ceremony would happen. Toad and Omochao walked around the stadium, looking for the heroes. They have fun chatting with the heroes. But the nasty dilemma come to the stadium! Nasty villains planned to cover up entire London city in a cruel fog which is called Phantasmal. The blue fog come to cover up the stadium and there is no way how to get rid of it. Toad was lost and he saw Mario and Sonic. But he don't think they are. They are fake Mario and Sonic, and they are perptually evil. Toad was scared and he called them 'imposters'. But real Mario and Luigi runned and they saved him from fake Mario/Sonic. After much talking about the fog, heroes managed to crush imposters. When the imposters vanished, another enemy come in. You challenge Dry Bones/Dry Bowser. When the boss lose, the heroes found a fog mechanism. They though it is spitting out the fog and they wanted to destroy it. When the plumbers wrecked it, the blue fog disappeared. But look in the sky. Another problem occured again. You can see pink fog in the sky. Toad think the pink fog infested wonderful, peaceful Hyde Park. The heroes don't know why did it happen. END. Part 2: When the pink fog covered up the Hyde Park, Daisy walked around in sad manner. She wonder why did the fog covered up her park. Also, Amy walked around and talked to her. After talking much about the problem, imposters appeared. They imitated Blaze/Peach and they are covered in a pink shade of fog. When girls defeated imposters, the losers disappeared. Daisy wonder why did they disappear and thinned the fog. After much talking, Toads come in. Also, the girls found more imposters come in. Daisy and Amy got kidnapped by a huge swarm of millions of nasty fake girls! But real Peach and Blaze come in. They talked to female victims about what caused the fog and what caused the huge swarm of evil girls. When the female heroes saved Daisy/Amy from the fog, one of Toad found a white bat stealing jewels and precious things. Toad actually think she is a white bat, but her true name is Rouge. When girl faced her in 100m Freestyle, Rouge found a mechanism. Rouge thought that she want to destroy it. When she wrecked it, the fog disappeared. After that, male plumber heroes come in. They explained the girls. END. Part 3: When Sonic/Tails went to Tower of London, they were astonished. They can see a huge castle-like tower. But they find themselves panicked. The red fog covered up Tower of London. Still, they suffered blindness. The red, fake imposters imitating bros. will attempt to challenge them in a vicious competition. When you vanquished them, imposters got vanished, thinning the red Phatasmal fog. After speaking a lot about the fog and imposters, a bashful spirit called Boo come to scare heroes. He was perptually timid and will attempt to talk and challenge the heroes. After much talking to a shy ghost, a huge, bashful ghoul come in, wearing a crown to remind others that he is a timid king of ghosts. You then challenge the ghosts in badminton (doubles). After you crushed them, the shy ghost ran away. Sonic and Tails found a strange mechanism that is making a problem. Sonic decided to wreck it, just like Mario/Luigi and Rouge. But instead of ground-pounding it nor using Rouge's power, he wrecked it by turning himself into a blue ball and then he breaked the machine's window. When it got destroyed, fog is gone and they can continue their adventure. What would happen in next chapter? END. Part 4: When the heroes traveled away from Tower of London, their next destination is in London Bridge. They still got in trouble because of the orange Phantasmal. When they suffered blindness, a friendly green dinosaur called Yoshi found the victims. He began to speak to them. Like Mario/Luigi and Sonic and DK, he cannot talk in perfect English language. Instead, he kept calling his name. If you look at the blue rectangle, a meaning inside brackets can be seen and heroes will understand. They were so poignant because the of the bridge problem due to the fog. Also, orange imposters imitating Shadow/Silver also come to challenge the heroes. When their foes lose, real Shadow and Silver run to speak with Yoshi/Tails and Sonic. Heroes asked them why the bridge failed. Also, they found a green hawk flying in the fog. They glimpsed him because he come so fast. The green hawk's true name is Jet. When you defeated him in 3000m Steeplechase, Jet began to join in their group. But they heard a bloodcurdling roar. They think that voice is Bowser, but it's Bowser Jr. When you defeated him, heroes attempted to break the machine. When the fog thing is broken, the bridge successed and Bowser Jr. was disappointed. When he is in lonely mood, he began to call for Bullet Bill. When the black rocket come, Bowser Jr. will step on him gently without letting him get die. Jet also found a purple fog infesting a famous place called British Muesum. What could it be? END. Chapter 5: Mario and Luigi is back to visit British Muesum. But still in danger again! The bros. found a 'lavender' fog (pale purple) infested popular muesum. Sonic and Tails come to investigate. Toad was in poignant expression because he couldn't believe so much coloured Phantasmal made imposters come to life. When you made imposters feel so blue, Mario & Sonic where in a cheerful mood, saying high five with Mario's hand hitting Sonic's hand and vice versa. Still, protagonists could not find any bad mechanism. They began to walk to muesum if there are any fog machine. Toad asked heroes if he can hunt it. But he accidentally bumped into 'Eggman' which made Eggman Nega feel vexed. Toad was crying and screaming like a baby but heroes asked him to calm down. They also want to challenge antagonist. When you vanquished him, Mario pounds the machine and Sonic runs at it. Then the fog disappears. What's next? Continued. Chapter 6: Waluigi is here. He went to London Tennis Club and wanted to play his binocular object called Waluigiscopes instead of playing tennis. But Shy Guys come in and they wanted to play with Waluigi's Waluigiscopes the binocular, so they run and tried to vex him. Waluigi ignoring them until they bothered him so unbearably. When two bashful boys disturbed him, Waluigi went so hot-tempered, very angry and acted like a cantankerous monster. Shy Guys said please, but Waluigi creates strong dislike and tell them 'go away' before they get punished by him. Also, Metal Sonic bothered him, but in very quiet manner unlike timid boys. Metal Sonic asked him to challenge him. When you win, Waluigi went happy. What could happen next? Continued. Chapter 7: Wario is here. He went to his place called Eton Dorney. But like all others except Waluigi's, Etorn Dorney is infested by Phantasmal. This fog is yellow, imitating Wario's main colour. He is grumbling about the fog and wanted to get rid of it. To get rid of it, he found Dr. Eggman guarding fog mechanism. Also, Dr. Eggman challenges him. When you win, Wario attempts to ground-pound it, but he failed miserably. The machine turn invisible unlike all machines and evil guardian said that is fake machine. Wario suffered pain and dizziness. But heroes investigate to see what caused Wario to get injured. Wario didn't know the heroes and just ignore them. He flees away and chases nasty trickster. After chasing bad doctor, Waluigi exited his main place, London Tennis Club and attempts to be Wario's sidekick. Metal Sonic pretends to be Eggman's sidekick and challenges the boys. When you win, Wario walked to the real machine without letting Eggman nor M. Sonic take a notice of him. Wario begans to wreck it without getting vulnerable or harmed this time. He breaked it, which stops the fog and made enemies disappointed. Continued. Chapter 8: DK is here. He owns a place called ExCel London and he wants to devour his favourite snack called banana. But a robot called E123 Omega went mad and he rushed at DK. DK was so sad because Omega ruined DK's snack. Espio and Charmy investigated what caused him to get vulnerable. After arguing about horrible vulnerabilities, both DK and E123 engage in a fierce but exciting wrestling game competition. When you defeated the robot, Omega went so sad and one of his part was taken away and dropped behind. The heroes (Mario/Sonic/Luigi/Tails) went to to see what caused Omega to lose his part. Espio thought it is for Omega and Tails agreed with Espio's good guess. Then they fixed it. After that, Omega apologized DK for bullying him. Also, Omega is now friendly and can no longer be so rude. Continued Chapter 9: Both Knuckles/Vector is here. They own a place called Horse Guards Parade but covered in green fog. They also found Bowser. When you beat him, Bowser went so sad. Knuckles/Vector tried to wreck the machine but heroes wrecked it. This made Bowser even more poignant than before. When they finished setting up plan to stop Bowser, Bowser tried to foil heroes' plan. What could happen next? Continued. Chapter 10: It is a final showdown! Bowser and Dr. Eggman are setting up the plan to prevent opening ceremony and London 2012 Olympic from happening. Bowser tells what to do, while Dr. Eggman ker-clicks a button to send powerful, permanent, rainbow-coloured fog to cover up entire city and spread it from Big Ben. Heroes and people were in the stadium watching opening ceremony, but they give up again because rainbow fog acts like a ferocious beast-monster. The heroes went to Stonehenge to find any clues about getting rid of the permanent disaster. All they found is a stone block ruin and a purple cat with a green fog come in. His true name is Big or Big the Cat. He wonder why did the fog appeared. Also, the heroes found a blue wizard saying 'abracadabra and alakazam'. They glimpsed but they know the blue wizard's voice. Omega said it was called Magikoopa, a Koopa Troopa that wears blue robe and carries magic wand. Seeing this cruel wizard made Omega restore his corrupted memory bank. Magikoopa wants to challenge with one of the hero. Sonic wants to challenge him. The two boys (one for hero and one for boss) played a bike race called BMX. Instead of riding a bike, Magikoopa rides on magic broom. When the player wins, Lakitu speaks to the loser. E123-Omega thought that the fog came from the Big Ben. When they travel here, Toad was completely bored and very dissatified. Tails asked him not to worry about Toad's sore leg, but Toad ignored the friendly fox miserably. Omega asked heroes if he can look after Toad. When heroes went inside the clocktower, they found Dr. Eggman/Bowser disguised themselves as a rainbow-coloured imposters. Tails think they are imposters, but they are real and they have harmless indigo shock above their head. When you win, the boss was very sad and give up making mischief. Sonic and Mario jammed the urn with a lid. Tails asked about ID, but they don't have ID. Eggman would ask hero if he can join the group. Also, Bowser agrees and wanted to join the group. After that, you watch the credit. But it isn't final episode. More optional or necessary episode will also appear in Story Mode. Continued. Chapter 11: This is Challengers' episode. Bowser Jr. went Stonehenge and wonder why the there is a stone ruin. When he argues about ruin, friendly but bashful boys come in. They give Bowser Jr. helpful answer. They said the stone ruin is called Stonehenge and they said it was built between 4000 and 3000 years ago. They said no one sure why it was built. Bowser Jr. understand little bit of this answer. Also more Shy Guys come in. Junior found a green dinosaur called Yoshi playing on the ruin. Jr. challenges him. When Yoshi fails, Jr. was so happy. After that, he calls for the Bullet Bill to come. He rides on him and the black rocket lead him to the Tower Bridge. When he falls off, lots of people was worried because the attacking robots was invading the bridge. Shadow/Silver attempts to wreck the robot, but they didn't. Bowser Jr. landed on the robots and destroyed it unexpectedly. The two hedgehogs were proud of him along with other peoples. They think Jr. is a 'hero'. The hedgehogs challenges him and when you win, Bowser Jr. begans to walk to the Main Stadium. He found someone and challenges him. When he made a victory, he began to talk to his dad (calls his father 'papa' instead of dad or daddy). He said that he win most of time. What's next? Continued. Chapter 12: This is Wild Ones' episode. Bowser arrives in Tower of London. His minions come and speak to him. They said they found a castle-like thing. Lakitu said it is called 'London of Light'. But Bowser thinks it's called 'Paris' or 'London of Fog'. He seems to be little bit cross and slightly blue. Bowser gives up talking and went away in unknown place direction. Magikoopa went to Main Stadium. He found DK looking for a banana. When DK found a colossal pile of bananas (calls it banana mother lode) and runs into them. But something has gone wrong. Magikoopa used his magic. After that, an evil, angry block with a mouth called Thwomp went above DK and he killed the brown ape by flattening him. Poor, careless DK suffered dizziness and stars went spinning around his head. Magikoopa called for Bowser and the minions. Bowser found a DK who is feeling dizzy after the Thwomp 'killed' him. Bowser sees if the DK is okay. He then challenges DK. When the player wins, DK went far too sad even more blue than before. But his side-effect (dizziness) has stopped. DK insults Magikoopa and asked him to get banana completely. When Magikoopa apologizes and looks banana for DK, Lakitu said that Knuckles and Vector were waiting for Bowser in DK's wrestling venue called ExCel London. When all of Bowser's minions are here, Magikoopa apologized and it takes longer for him to anticipate and give DK a slip. Before Knuckles and Vector come, Magikoopa turned Lakitu into Charmy and turned Dry Bones into Espio using his magic. However, they haven't change their voice. Magikoopa asked them not to bungle. Knuckles/Vector come and speaked to 'Charmy' (not really but disguised) and 'Espio'. '''Medley Match: '''Medley Match is a fun game in 3DS version. It means that you must challenge your foes by playing random events that medley have. Toad and Omochao will check how good you do in event. If you do well in some medleys, you might get even more rare badges that you couldn't get it by playing badge machine. There are list of medleys and they are in four modes: London Games, Variety, Party Mix. You can make your own medley by clicking 'Make Medley', then give your medley really good name without offensive words. After that, your medley needs event and how many characters will play e.g. solo, partner or four. Look at the medleys: *Footrace Medley 1 *Footrace Medley 2 *Field Event Medley *Throwing Medley *Aquatics Medley *Gymnastics Medley *Cycling Medley *Swim/Run Medley *Shooting Medley *Court & Field Medley *Contact Sports Medley *Contact & Power Medley *Pentathlon Medley *2P Court & Field Medley *2P Aquatics Medley *2P A La Carte Medley *4P Coop Medley 1 *4P Coop Medley 2 *Party Mix 10 Medley *Party Mix 15 Medley *Party Mix 20 Medley *Entrance Exam Medley *Stylus Intro Medley *Movement Intro Medley *Graduation Exam Medley *Rock That Rythm Medley *Unblinking Eye Medley *Perfect Timing Medley *Cat-like Reflex Medley *Sports IQ Medley *Strategy Master Medley *Artistic Shapes Medley *Adapt to Survive Medley *Laser Focus Medley *Snap Judgments Medley *Playing Chicken Medley *Belt it Out Medley *De-Stress Medley *Quickie Medley *Record-Setter Medley *2P Affinity Medley 1 *2P Affinity Medley 2 *2P Coop Medley 3 *4P Coop Rhythm Medley 1 *4P Bonding Medley 2 ''Note: ''Some medleys have their names shown as ???. It means when their name is shown as ???, it tells player that they are unlockable. You can unlock them by winning medleys. Category: Nintendo games Category: Wii games Category: Nintendo 3DS games Category: 2012 video games Category: Mario games Category: Sports games Category: Sequels Category: Sega games Category:Luigi games